[unreadable] This application is a competing renewal of the tri-institutional ENdocrine Research TRAining Program (ENTRAP) at Weill Medical College of Cornell University (WMC), Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) and Rockefeller University (RU). The aim is to provide positions for 8 highly qualified post-doctoral trainees per year for multidisciplinary translational and clinical research training in both laboratory/preclinical (4 per year) and clinical research (4 per year) in endocrinology, to prepare them for independent careers in biomedical research. This goal will be achieved by providing an integrated training program with two-tracks: laboratory/preclinical track and clinical research track. The program will offer: a) expert mentoring for conducting both preclinical and clinical research in a well-structured cross-disciplinary team environment; b) a structured multidisciplinary didactic curriculum, plus electives, seminars, and activities; and c) a mechanism for providing counseling, continuity, monitoring, evaluation, and tracking during the training, with particular attention to future career development, and program efficacy. This program began in 1978 and expanded to include the three closely connected institutions in 1983. Of a total of 77 postdoctoral fellows trained, 29 have been trained in the last 10 years, and all of the trainees continue to work in the biomedical research fields. Dr. Imperato-McGinley, an internationally recognized endocrinologist and clinical investigator, assumed ENTRAP directorship in July 2004, and developed the two track systems. The ENTRAP faculty comprises 18 highly productive scientists who have successful track records as mentors, and all of them are carrying out translational/clinical research. The scientific disciplines covered include: inherited endocrine diseases, obesity, diabetes, endocrine-related cancer, receptor biology, signal transduction, lipoprotein metabolism, women's health and neuroendocrinology, etc. The primary training includes clinical/translational research in the Clinical Research Centers, laboratory/preclinical research in the laboratory, and didatic courses in K30 graduate program. The trainees will also benefit from regular seminars, grand-rounds, annual scientific meetings, fruitful interactions among faculty and trainees, and access to cutting edge technologies through the laboratories of the whole faculty and the institutional cores. The program will actively seek trainees from underrepresentative minorities. New faculty will be elected through a majority vote. The executive committee (Imperato-McGinley in WMC; McEwen in RU and Tuttle in MSKCC) will be responsible for selecting trainees and overall program direction. The strengths of the ENTRAP continue to be the concordance of the three outstanding institutions with outstanding faculty and resources, a didactic curriculum, successful track record and the variety and depth of research expertise and mentorship available to trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable]